The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a feature in an image and a method of detecting a feature in an image. In particular, the present invention relates to hardware implementations of feature detection in images.
Feature detection in an image is a known field. Common feature detectors calculate a certain pixel value Q[x,y] for each pixel of an image I[x,y]. The value Q[x,y] denotes the probability that the pixel [x,y] is a feature. The value is therefore also referred to as the feature probability value. The parameters x and y represent the location of the pixel in the image coordinate system.